Filing cabinets are known having drawers that open forwardly to provide access to paper files and the like inside. One example of a filing cabinet structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,883 to Edwards issued Nov. 6, 1984 which is directed to an internal anti-tip blocking device that permits only one drawer of a stacked column of drawers to be opened at any one time.
Filing cabinets are known to have internal lock structures which are internal of the cabinet and prevents any of the drawers from being opened. For added security, it is also known to provide external locking devices with a metal bar which extends vertically across the height of a column of drawers and is secured at the top and bottom of the cabinet to prevent opening of any drawers. Such external bar has the disadvantage that it must be removed and stored when not in use.